The Grass is Greener
by Flaming Goddess
Summary: Sakura is finally with Sasuke, but everytime she sees Naruto, she can't help but wond if it is really true that the grass is greener on the other side of the fence. NaruSaku oneshot!


((Alright. So I am a liar. I said that if there were fifteen reviews, I'd post this oneshot early. But, since there were 13 reviews (in a day!) and over one thousand views, I couldn't help but post this. Thank you so much for the overwhelming support you've given me, and Chapter 4 of _Through the Wounds_ will be coming soon to a computer near you!))

"Sakura, someone's here to see you

"Sakura, someone's here to see you!" Her mother's voice called to her from the stairwell.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute." Sasuke must have gotten here early. Shoot. She was only half ready, and he hated it when she was late. Rushing around to put a quick swipe of mascara and lip-gloss on, she flew down the stairs, almost tripping over the motionless figure at the foot of the stairs.

"Three seconds late." A coy voice behind her grumbled.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, you're so silly sometimes. Let's just go." She smiled her brightest smile, and led him out of the house.

"So, where are we going tonight?"

"I was hoping we could catch a movie, but since you took so long we missed the beginning of it."

"Oh, come on, we'll understand it. If we hurry, we can skip all the previews." They continued to walk towards the movie theater while she used shallow conversation to fill the empty air. Of course, he never added anything besides the ever-present "Hn", which didn't really help. Was he always this quiet? Maybe she'd been hanging out with Naruto too much. After all, she was pretty sure that it was impossible for her blond teammate to shut up. Well, at least they were going to a movie and wouldn't have to talk or anything, just make-out the entire time. That was the thing with Sasuke. He wasn't really as vocal as he was… physical. But, she could care less. Making out with this handsome Uchiha had been her dream for just about as long as she could remember. And that was all that mattered.

Finally, after an excruciatingly long awkward silence, they managed to reach the movie theater.

"Two tickets to _Demon Ninja_, please." Ugh, that new adventure/romance movie? How boring. Oh well, at least they could kiss their way through the stupid dialogue.

"Come on, let's go Sakura!" He grabbed her arm and led her to the theater the movie was playing in. The previews had already started, so there were no lights and they had to blindly find seats.

After they'd finally made it into a pair of seats in the middle of a row, a new voice whispered… make that shouted, in her ear.

"Pst, Sakura-chan, is that you?" She turned in her seat to come face to face with Naruto, the only person she knew that would yell in a movie theater.

"Yes, it's me. What are you doing here?" she whispered back, hoping he'd take the cue to be quiet. No such luck.

"I was bored, and I heard this movie was actually pretty good, so I decided to see it."

"Could you actually whisper? People are starting to get annoyed."

"Oops… sorry!" She smiled at him in the dark, then shifted back over to Sasuke.

"So, is the baka sitting next to you?"

"Yep. Hopefully he won't be yelling through the entire movie." He snickered, and she leaned in closer to his shoulder. However, she was completely unable to get comfortable, as… Sasuke leaned away from her, and from the sound of it, he was talking to another girl. She sat back up, and looked over his shoulder. There was… Hinata? The Hyuuga Heiress was talking, without stuttering, to Sasuke. Was she here to stalk Naruto, or was it something else? Confused, she tried to just concentrate on the movie. Apparently, it was about a ninja trying to prove himself to an overly busty, indifferent girl he'd been smitten with since forever. Overused much?

"Is something wrong, Sakura?" A pair of sky blue eyes were staring at her intensely. Leave it to Naruto to know exactly when she was unhappy.

"It's nothing. So, do you understand anything about this ridiculous movie?"

"Well, whoever told me this movie was good must have had a few too many punches to the head." She giggled quietly, while he boisterously laughed, during a part in which the hero has just "died", no less.

They continued to talk through the entire movie, and generally made this horrible movie much better. She practically forgot Sasuke was next to her, entertaining Hinata instead of her.

As the credits rolled, Naruto was still jabbering on and on in her ear. The hero had ended up with the busty girl, who had changed from indifferent to all over him after he'd rescued her.

A nudge to the shoulder told her it was time to go. She looked up to see Sasuke standing over her, Hinata nowhere in sight.

"I'll talk to you later, okay Naruto?" He just smiled at her, a hint of sadness in his eyes. She had to admit he was taking it pretty well. Maybe he could move on, and she could see him truly happy.

"What were you talking to Hinata about?" she couldn't help but ask him as they walked out of the theater.

"Just some random stuff. She'd actually really nice when she isn't stuttering all over the place. Why, does it bother you?"

"No… well, kind of. You and I are supposed to be going out, and it just makes me a little more than jealous when I see you talking to another girl. Weren't you kinda jealous when I was talking to Naruto?"

"Not really."

"Well, why not? People date each other when they like them. So, when someone likes you, it's just natural that if they're talking to another girl that–"

"Sakura, I can't do this anymore."

"Do what Sasuke?" What on earth was he talking about? Was something wrong?

"Sakura, I don't like you."

"But, then why did you agree to go out with me all this time?" None of this made sense!

"Sakura, give up." He was getting rather angry, and she felt stupid.

"The entire reason I agreed to go out with you was so you would see that you don't want me, but you really want–"

"Who? Naruto? You're kidding me, right?" He had to be joking. What was up with him?

"Sakura, if you can't see what is in front of you, then I'm just going to give up."

"Sasuke, I don't understand! Please, just tell me!"

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly. "Sakura, just stop. I'm leaving, and you are not going to follow me. I'm breaking up with you, and I just hope you make the right choice." And with that, he turned around and left her standing in the middle of the street.

"Sasuke, please come back!" He just continued walking away.

Running blindly through her tears, she just kept going and going, her thoughts in a nonstop whirlpool. How could he do this to her? Why would he think that Naruto was really better for her? Sure he was smitten, or at least he used to be, but that didn't mean he was best. She didn't stop running until she finally got to the bridge that had served as Team Seven's meeting place since the very beginning. The river flowed sluggishly as her tears fell freely, each falling in anomnity into the water.

Where had it all gone wrong? Well, was it ever all right? The entire time she'd been with Sasuke, there'd always been that niggling feeling she'd made the wrong choice. There'd always been those moments she'd shared with Naruto when she'd almost forgotten herself and said yes to go out sometime. And now, she had completely messed up everything. She hadn't realized soon enough that the one thing she could count on, the one person who would always care, had slipped through her fingers like the quicksilver he was. And she couldn't do anything about it. There was no way he could ever even like her after she'd so obviously pushed him away so many times.

The tears just wouldn't stop after that, even when she heard footsteps behind her. Absolutely embarrassing, as if things just wouldn't stop getting worse…

Until a pair of sky blue eyes were staring right at her, sending shivers down her spine.

"Sakura, what's wrong? Did that teme do something to you? If he did, I'll­­­­­­­­­­­–"

"Naruto, it wasn't him."

"Then why are you crying? After all, I'm here with you, so what could be wrong?" He scratched his head while giving her a huge grin. She couldn't help but smile through her tears. Still made her happy throughout everything. How could she have been so stupid?

"I've just… made a huge mistake."

"Oh, Sakura, it can't be to bad. If it's that horrible, then you can tell me and I can fix it, or I'm not Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Alright, I'll tell you. Just promise not to laugh, okay?"

"I promise." She smiled again, and brushed away some of the stray tears.

"So, say there is a girl who has two best friends. Both are amazing at just about anything they do, and always make the girl seem really weak. One is hyperactive, slightly obnoxious, and loved the girl no matter what. The other is cold, slightly mysterious, and liked the girl, but just as a friend. Of course, the girl thinks she's in love with the cold mysterious boy, and pushes away the boy who really cares about her. Then, the boy she likes asks her out, but it turns out he just did it to make her see who is truly cares for her: the hyperactive, obnoxious boy. But, the girl is too blind to see the truth in front of her until it was too late. There was no way the wonderful boy that loved her could love her anymore after she'd always pushed him away. And–" Naruto grasped her hand, and tilted her face so she was looking straight into those blue eyes of his.

"The hyperactive, _slightly_ obnoxious boy never stopped loving the girl. He knew that if he just waited, she'd see." And with that, he kissed her.

* * *

They were walking in town together, when she saw Sasuke at an ice cream cart with Hinata. A little bubble of jealousy began to boil in the pit of her stomach. It was then she realized that no matter who she was actually with, even if she was 99.99 positive that she was happy, the grass would always seem greener on the other side of the fence.

"Hey, are you okay?" He looked into her eyes, and all she could see was slightly greener grass.

"Yeah, I'm 99.99 okay."


End file.
